M16
:For the modern variant, see M16A4. :For the rifle in the DS version, see M16A1. The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M16 is fully automatic in the campaign. It is the starting weapon in Operation 40, where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and M203 Grenade Launcher. A silenced M16 is seen in the hands Carlos. It is also the starting weapon in S.O.G., where it is equipped with a Masterkey. It can be found throughout S.O.G. with different attachments. An M16 can also be found in Crash Site off the bodies of dead teammates. Overall, the M16 has low recoil, a high rate of fire, and medium damage. Multiplayer The M16 fires in 3-round bursts like its Modern Warfare counterparts. It is part of the default "Assault" class. After having unlocked Create-A-Class, it does not need to be purchased with CODPoints. The weapon has high damage with moderate recoil, offset by mechanical burst-fire, meaning it is most effective at medium-long range, especially since it maintains its maximum damage up to longer ranges than all other assault rifles. However, the forced delay between each burst makes it less effective than automatic weapons at close range. All three rounds must hit at close to medium range for a kill, while four rounds are needed for kills at long-range, meaning that usually two bursts are needed at long range. However, if all three rounds hit, and one of them is a headshot, then it is capable of a one-burst kill at long range. Its recoil is low, predictable, and can easily be controlled, but can throw off aim at long range. The M16 is, for the most part, the same as its Modern Warfare incarnations, although its default range is longer. It is, however, slightly less effective due to the lack of Stopping Power, as more than one burst on target is needed for a long-range kill, and with the firecap being lower than the G11 makes it less popular. The Infrared Scope and ACOG Scope actually decrease recoil, which is different from the rest of the weapons when equipped with those two attachments. The M16 with any attachment besides the Grenade Launcher has a solid color on the handguard. The M16 and G11 compare to each other in that both are fired in three-round bursts. The M16 is unlocked much earlier, has superior damage (40-30 to 35-25), has more available attachments, and boasts the best range of all the Assault Rifles.The G11's advantages include a faster burst, a larger magazine, lower recoil, and the smaller hipfire spread of an SMG. Because of this, many people deem the G11 superior to the M16 and is more common than it. However, the M16 is capable of being a competitive Assault Rifle nonetheless. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The M16 is available in Nazi Zombies, it can be bought off the wall for 1200 points. It is found right to the power in Kino Der Toten, in the tunnels in "Five", near Speed Cola in Ascension, right where the Flinger is on Call of the Dead, on the right side of the door leading to the power (if coming from the mine cart entrance) in Shangri-La, and in Tunnel 6 in Moon, right in front of where Excavator Pi breaches. Similar to Multiplayer, it is a three-round burst weapon. The M16 is useful in middle rounds. If going for headshots the M16 is useful up until round 10, where it should either be Pack-a-Punched, or replaced with a better weapon. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Skullcrusher," making it fully automatic, increasing damage (one-hit-headshot until round 8), and adding an under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher. The Skullcrusher is useful if going for headshots up to rounds in the early twenties. The M203 is good for taking out large groups on zombies and making crawlers. However, it has a wide radius of splash damage that can also injure and disorient the player, so the player should not use it in close range, unless one has PhD Flopper. The Skullcrusher itself can be quite useful as it has decent damage and a quick reload time, as well as sporting an excellent rate of fire. It should also be noted that the player can buy ammo for it off the wall. M16 vs Skullcrusher Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. M16_1st_Person_BO.png|The M16 M16_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights M16-being_thrown.jpg|Carlos throwing an M16 to Mason in Operation 40 M16-acog.jpg|A full view of the M16's ACOG File:M16flamethrowe.png|The M16 with flamethrower attachment. M16 ACOG.JPG|M16 with an ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher, in Singleplayer Jason M16.png|Jason Hudson wielding an M16. M16Upgraded.jpg|The Skullcrusher M16Reloading.jpg‎|M16 reloading m16 stats.jpg|The M16's game status. Trivia *An M16 equipped with a Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher attachment has a different handguard from the stock M16 handguard, being replaced with a heat shield. The Flamethrower's heat-shield is red, which cannot change with camouflage, whereas the grenade launcher's heat-shield will change. *The Create-A-Class picture shows a windage/elevation adjuster, but the in-game model doesn't have one. *The M16 is the only weapon whose centerspeed is increased with the addition of an ACOG or IR Scope, which decreases recoil. *During Killcams with the M16, sometimes when multiple bursts are fired, the audio become out of sync, and it fire some bullets without sound, and some burst with only the sound of two bullets. *The HUD icon/killfeed icon of the M16, similar to the Commando, has a longer magazine than the actual in-game model. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer loading screen one of the soldiers in the image is wielding a M16 with an ACOG Scope, but instead of removing the carrying handle, it is attached to the top of it. *The M16 with Red Camouflage only has a few red spots on the receiver. *On the receiver, above the magazine, it says M16A1 CAL. 5.56 MM 915470. And on the other side, behind the magazine, it says Firearms Division Industries Hartford Conn. USA. *In the level "Crash Site" if the player kills a US Marine and picks up his M16, when the player shoots or reloads it, it does not make any noise. *The M16 has a cameo in Dead Ops Arcade, appearing on the loading screen. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 uses the M16's pick up icon in Black Ops. *In the level Operation 40 Carlos' M16 does not have the carrying handle *In the campaign mission Operation 40, the M16 is equipped with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher, which is impossible in multiplayer. *The "Skullcrusher" is the second weapon to feature an grenade launcher in zombies, the first being the M1 Garand. *The fire selector on the M16 in multiplayer is set to fully automatic, despite firing in a 3-round burst mode. Video Video:Call of Duty Black Ops: M16 vs G11Weapon comparison between the M16 and G11 References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:3 round burst